Results of My Boredoom
by Olikard
Summary: A few Dean/Cas drabbles written during some boring classes at my college. Short, sweet and hopefully entertaining.
1. Curtains

A/N: I've been bored during my Psychology class, so I decided to write something. It resulted in two short Dean/Cas drabbles. I might write some more in the future, who knows?

* * *

**Curtains**

Picking out curtains was not something Dean ever imagined himself doing, even if they were for his own home. He would have picked the first ones he looked at (standard white, a bit frilly, but not too girly), but Lisa insisted he browse thorough them all, in case there would be a nicer one somewhere. She even got Cas to agree! Dean had to admit, she had amazing persuasive powers, to get the angel interested in something as mundane as curtains.

Meanwhile Castiel looked through the curtains all the while thanking his Father for the gift of patience bestowed on angels. Without it he would long do something inappropriate to shut up his by now loudly complaining lover. This would be the last time in a long while Castiel would agree to do any furniture-related shopping with Dean present.


	2. An Angel's Voice

**An Angel's Voice**

They have been standing much too close to the speakers when Gabriel started singing. At the horrific sound both Sam and Dean jumped and quickly covered their ears. Castiel just tilted his head inquisitively, clearly not hearing anything wrong with his brothers voice. The older hunter looked at him disbelievingly, but quickly got distracted with trying to push through the crowd to the relative safety of the bar.

Much later Castiel told the Winchesters about his selective hearing, which filtered out any music not sung by an angelic choir. It also neatly explained Gabriel's terrible singing. Needles to say, Dean was very disappointed he would not be able to share his favorite music with his favorite angel.


	3. Umbrella

**Umbrella**

The rain came out of the blue, and Dean, who was out shopping, was instantly, completely wet.

"Damn it, Sammy, I'm never listening to you again." Dean muttered angrily "Being kind to the environment, my ass. Why should I be kind to it, when it's not kind to me!" As if in response to the angry rant, the rain started to fall even harder.

Dean swore violently and called: "Cas, come here, I need you!"

"Yes, Dean?" responded a voice from behind the hunter, but Dean wasn't phased (not anymore). He briskly turned around and ordered: "Do something about it!"

"About what?"

"The rain! It's too heavy!"

"Rain is necessary, Dean. It's a part of God's plan for Earth, I can't just remove it, that would upset the balance." The angels speech was delivered with that stern voice, the same one that usually meant trouble for him and Sam.

"Good, okay. God's plan, duly noted. Can you at least fly me back to the motel? Not everyone has holy umbrellas and I'm completely soaked as it is. I can't afford to have pneumonia right now!" said Dean eying the miraculously dry Angel with exasperation.

"I could do that, or I could lend you my, as you said, "holy umbrella"." Castiel replied comically accentuating the quotation marks with his fingers. Dean was surprised. "You can do that? Sure, why not, my bowels will be thanking you for it." Cas tilted his head curiously. "Dean, your intestines can't talk, how would they be able to thank me?" "Never mind, Cas, just a figure of speech. Now, about the rain... huh?" The hunter finally noticed that he was no longer getting wet. "Dude, I didn't even notice when you worked your mojo on me!" Castiel smiled lightly. "It's not a power, Dean, but something else, something that all angels have. Look up." The other man complied and promptly sighed with wonder. Stretched above him was a big shadow in the shape of a wing. The rain was steadily sliding over it, creating water curtains surrounding them from every side. Surely, this was the most amazing umbrella ever?


	4. Uncomfortable

**Uncomfortable**

Dean kept turning from side to side. He slept in many cheap motels and uncomfortable beds, but this one was by far the worst. (Although Sam didn't seem to have the same problem, the lucky bastard.) By this point Dean was sure he would be more likely to fall asleep in the Impala's backseat, no matter how cramped it was (he's done it before, and maybe he's woken with his back sore, but at least he was SLEEPING). If not for the impending hunt the next day he would have long given up on sleep altogether and went to a bar somewhere. At least he would have some fun. As it is, he would have to keep trying.

A sudden noise made him rise his head.

"Hello Dean" came quietly from the darkness.

"Cas, is everything okay?" the hunter whispered back.

"Yes, I simply wished to check if you are well." a moment of silence passed.

"Dean, why aren't you sleeping? It is in my understanding that humans require sleep to function."

"Don't be a smart-ass Cas. If I could, I would be sleeping, but the damn mattress is too uncomfortable!" The hunter welcomed the chance to bitch to somebody. And, if nothing else, Cas was a good listener.

"I see, so if you had a different mattress, you would be able to rest?"

"Damn right I would! No chance for that tonight though." sighed Dean. Castiel analyzed the situation an replied: "I might be able to help."

"No, thanks, Cas, but in my experience angel-induced sleep is not very restful." Or maybe it was just a Zachariah thing. Either way, Dean didn't particularly want to test it tonight.

"I had something else in mind." Castiel laid his hand on the mattress. Almost instantly the hunter felt the difference.

"Wow, Cas... Didn't know angels could do things like that. You sure it won't upset the balance, or whatever?" The angel shrugged slightly. "It might have had if I changed it's structure. However I have just substituted it with a mattress from the last motel you stayed at. Don't worry, no one was sleeping on it."

Dean laughed quietly "You tricky angel! Thanks though, I really need to be ready for tomorrow."

"I know, Dean." Cas smiled lightly and took a step back from the bed. "I will leave you now. Goodnight." Dean heard the whispers of wings and a moment later the angel was gone. The hunter laid down with a sigh of pleasure (their previous motel was somewhat luxurious) and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile Sam slept on unawares. In the morning he will wake up well rested, but hurting all over, and bitch at his older brother relentlessly for having taken a better bed. Dean's mood will be all the better for it.

* * *

**A/N:** If there's someone out there who's seeing a ton of mistakes here (grammatical and structural and every other type as well) and would be willing to help, please write to me! I would like to get better, but I can't when I don't know what I'm doing wrong.


End file.
